Percy
|masters= |apprentices= }} Percy (b. 2012) is a member of the Department of Defense. At one point, he and Stephanie were nearly mugged, but Baby Intelligence interceded them. They were also seen at the Second Fencing Tournament. While guarding the Court of Domination in 2041, he was attacked by the Gladiator's rebirthed snake, Nagatha, but he made a full recovery. Biography Early life Percy was born in 2012. In either 2018 or 2019, he met a girl named Stephanie in elementary school and they became steadfast friends. On 5 January, 2020, Percy and Stephanie went to see The Silver Chair in theaters. When they left after the movie, he and Stephanie were nearly mugged by the Lunch Money Bandit, after Percy insisted he could not give him his lunch money. However, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby interceded them. Third NoHead War Percy also attended the Second Fencing Tournament with Stephanie. After the police and S.M.S.B. members made their entrance, Stephanie remarked that Red X had arrived, which amazed her. Percy was annoyed by this, claiming Red X was "just a little girl," and Stephanie angrily countered to his statement. Percy quietly vented his agreement that Red X could probably see through Elizabeth. Just then, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who was leading the charge, announced the beginning of the tournament, before he revealed the trophy waiting for the winner. Percy and Stephanie were up first. When Percy arrived at the front, Sebiscuits handed him a weapon. Both walked over to the ring, where Percy took a pose in front of Stephanie. When Cardarphen sounded to "go," Percy brought his blade in a guarding position, awaiting Stephanie. When she attacked, Percy quickly blocked. Finally, Percy reposited, ramping up his attack. Percy quickly forced Stephanie onto the offensive, and she was finally driven back. Stephanie awaited Percy, and for the longest time they stood and eyed each other. Finally, Stephanie lunged again, but Percy rallied and brought them into a bladelock. Percy shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Stephanie to pull back. After Stephanie backed away, Percy quickly slashed her in the side. After announcing Percy's victory, Sebiscuits ordered Percy to go to the seats with the winners of each match. Percy sat down on a red chair, and he was satisfied when Emma bested Elizabeth. NYC Hospital One night, while guarding the Court of Domination for the government, Percy was attacked by the Gladiator's follower, the cyborg Augustus Salt; the attack was witnessed by Andromeda, through her power of foresight. Critically injured, Percy was taken to NYC Hospital. Because of Andromeda witnessing the event and alerting the Mayor to it Percy survived the attack and hence he was transported to the hospital in time. Percy was required to take a bitter liquid medicine at regular intervals. Eventually, he tried stitches. However, the stitches were not effective; Salt's car tires apparently had a poison that dissolved them prematurely. According to Thomas Meyer, an antidote to the poison was found and, he was cured, coming home to find Stephanie and his daughter. Personality and traits Little is known about the personality of Percy's childhood self, except that he was taught not to speak with strangers, which he ironically explains to a stranger. He became fond of Baby Intelligence after he rescued him. While Percy was often seen as "fun" in the earlier years, with the rise of the Gladiator and the gathering crisis in the world he shouldered a role of increasing challenges, assuming duties within the Department of Defense in addition to new responsibilities at the Court of Domination. He was protective of his daughter, Nicole. In the world, Percy played the role of a well-meaning, reasonably competent every-man, trying to raise a family and do the right thing. He loved his own flesh and blood so much that the only times he was mentioned to lose control of himself were when any of his children were hurt. He was a man of principle and remained loyal to Master Intelligence, even though this impeded his advancement in the government. Relationships Family Percy and Stephanie were very good friends in their childhood. Eventually, Percy married Stephanie, and they had a daughter. Percy was less strict than his wife, and his daughter thought he was funny. He had a good relationship with her, before his daughter became angry with him. However, in 2040 Percy appeared to have been more protective, because he was afraid of what happened to his daughter. Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence, a renowned superhero, saved Percy from the Lunch Money Bandit in 2020. Ever since, Percy has been a fan of him, though not nearly as much as Stephanie. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Department of Defense personnel Category:Federal Government of the United States employees Category:2010s births Category:Educated in the 2010s